<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burn out the Day, Burn out the Night by Jade_Waters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852751">Burn out the Day, Burn out the Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Waters/pseuds/Jade_Waters'>Jade_Waters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Brief reference to Meg/Zag, Coming Untouched, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Hypnos is a good brother, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise, Rimming, Service Top Thanatos, This was supposed to be PWP but now it's 7000 words whoops, Worship, they love each other very much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:42:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Waters/pseuds/Jade_Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanatos decides Zagreus deserves to know what worship feels like.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hypnos &amp; Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burn out the Day, Burn out the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title's from Blue Oyster Cult's Burnin' For You, which is a very ThanZag song.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“I’m not a god <em>of anything</em>,” Zagreus repeats, frustrated.</p><p>The prince has been pacing back and forth and ranting while Thanatos sits quietly on the edge of his bed. From what Thanatos has been able to gather, the shade Achilles suggested that Zagreus may be a god of lifeblood. It’s an intriguing thought, especially considering the mortal-red shade of his blood and the way that he dies – not just weakens and reconstitutes but <em>dies</em> and is reborn. Apparently the prince does not agree.</p><p>At last, Thanatos interrupts, quietly, “Zagreus,” waiting until the prince halts and turns those mismatched eyes on him. Calmly, he asks, “What is it about being a god of something that troubles you?”</p><p>“I –” Zag stops, huffs. He paces a bit more, sparks flying up from the floor. He turns again toward Thanatos. “I’m not anybody special, Than, I’m just me – I don’t give blessings or have followers, I don’t <em>do anything</em> for anyone. I can’t be a god of something.”</p><p>Thanatos thinks the prince intends to sound frustrated, but he has known him since Zag was born. He does not miss the hurt and sorrow underneath: more of Lord Hades’ work, then. Things have improved of late, but still, old wounds run deep. He frowns.</p><p>“Aw, don’t look at me like that, Than, come on,” Zagreus complains.</p><p>Thanatos holds out a hand, inviting, and Zagreus takes it, though not without a pout. He can’t quite keep his lips from twitching up at that – Zagreus has always been too cute for his own good. Thanatos reels him in and tugs him down until the prince settles, straddling his lap on the bed. He rests his hands on his hips as Zagreus drapes his arms over his shoulders. Zagreus tilts his head, and Thanatos meets him for a gentle kiss. Resting their foreheads together, eyes closed, he feels the prince’s warm, strong heartbeat through his skin, feels it as an answer blooming at the center of his devouring darkness. Thanatos whispers, “Do you think Death is indiscriminate in bestowing his favor?”</p><p>Though he keeps his own eyes closed, Thanatos feels Zagreus open his own, feels the little jump in his pulse. He keeps his stillness until Zagreus answers, “I know that you’re not.”</p><p>Thanatos opens his eyes to meet the prince’s, so close the red and green blur together. He pulls back enough to see him clearly, and cups his face in one hand, thumb brushing over his cheek. “And yet I have bound myself to you. Ah –” he places his thumb over Zagreus’s lips to stop his objection. “I know you will disparage yourself, without realizing you belittle me in the same breath.” Zagreus’s eyes widen in surprise and objection, but Thanatos leaves his thumb pressed against his lips. “I also know that I could speak endlessly of your worth – that you are strong, and kind, and bright as a hearth fire – but you would not listen.” The prince blushes, his eyes flickering away. Thanatos drags his nails up the back of Zag’s neck to bury his fingers in his dark hair. He kisses the prince again, less gentle this time, as though perhaps he could press the truth into him this way.</p><p>When he pulls back, Zag’s green eye looks dazed, while the red looks hungry. “Than,” he murmurs, asking for more. Thanatos runs his fingers through Zag’s hair, the prince pressing into the touch. He is ever-starving for affection, and Thanatos is increasingly eager to provide it.</p><p>“Perhaps you do have a point, though,” Thanatos considers, “The mortals don’t know your name. You should have worshipers – I see no reason you should have any less attention than your cousins.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean –” Zagreus protests, but Thanatos is decided, and he kisses the prince again.</p><p>He may not know what, exactly, Zagreus is the god of, but as he rolls the beautiful, vibrant prince into his sheets, he has no doubt he is a god worthy of worship.</p><p>*</p><p>Thanatos lets himself consider the question of Zagreus’s anonymity while he works. As for himself, he is not the sort of god who requires introduction. His temples are not as plentiful as the Olympians’, but it hardly matters – all mortals know him, and all pray to him, sooner or later.</p><p>Ironically, perhaps, it isn’t until he returns to the House and Hypnos shouts his hello that an idea occurs to Thanatos. “Brother,” he greets, causing Hypnos to grin far too wide, “I have a proposition for you – if you have a moment?”</p><p>“Oh! Yes, of course, I’ve always got time for you, Thanatos!” From anyone else, Thanatos would consider this a comment on his <em>lack</em> of time for Hypnos, but from his twin it’s too sincere. Maybe he should make a point to see him more often.</p><p>They vanish together to their own chambers in the House. Over one of the many nectar bottles Zagreus has provided, Thanatos asks if Hypnos could inspire some of the mortals with stories of the prince. “Oh, I love it!” Hypnos laughs, “I think it’s a great idea!”</p><p>Together, they draft some potential dreams for Thanatos’ priests, and once the nectar is gone, Thanatos agrees to do what Hypnos loves best: they take a nap.</p><p>It’s been a long time since Death walked in dreams. He feels the darkness, the immensity, of himself, but his twin holds his hand, keeps him anchored. “I forgot what it’s like here,” Thanatos speaks.</p><p>Hypnos smiles at him, and it’s easier to keep his shape with his brother’s gaze on him. Still, in this realm they both look more like their mother and grandparent: Thanatos’ hair shines like liquid starlight, and Hypnos’ glitters like fog at dawn; their skin is some impossible color, dark and bright at once; they bear no marks of the House of Hades nor symbols of their offices, but are instead swathed in misty cloaks of black and indigo. Their eyes remain – golden in the Night, seeing far beyond what mortals and even Olympians see. “You should come with me more often,” Hypnos says.</p><p>He is different here, confident, the deep pool beneath his bubbly spring, and Thanatos has forgotten that too. Hypnos is endless in his own right, each small dream wisping up into a series of infinite possibilities. “You’re right,” Thanatos replies. In the mortal plane of existence it is easy to forget – and sometimes Thanatos prefers to forget – but they are Nyx’s twins, the grandchildren of Chaos, and that means they are old and deep in ways that frighten other gods.</p><p>Hypnos smiles at him again, “I see you are remembering yourself.”</p><p>Thanatos smiles fondly in return, “I am remembering you, my brother.”</p><p>Hypnos squeezes his hand. “Would you still like to visit some priests?”</p><p>“Oh,” Thanatos comes back to himself, back to their purpose: Zagreus, who does not fear him. Hypnos chuckles. “Yes, I would still like to give Zagreus that gift.”</p><p>The starry dark around them shifts, momentarily filled with Thanatos’s thoughts of nectar gifts and Zagreus’s fire. “He is cozy, isn’t he?” Hypnos murmurs fondly before the scene shifts again, this time with Hypnos taking control. They walk barefoot in a field of wild poppies. The moon is bright above them. The air is warm the way it was on the surface before Demeter’s grief. Insect song fills the night.</p><p>“I miss evenings like this,” Thanatos admits.</p><p>Hypnos sighs, “Not many mortals dream of summer, anymore. It’s been too long. This one is from you.”</p><p>Strange to think Death’s memory of the surface a warmer and more vibrant thing than mortals’ own memories. But here, they have arrived. Before them is a temple dedicated to Thanatos – carved of suitably dark stone, the floors of black marble inlaid with amethyst and ivory. Thanatos hums his approval, “I do like this one.”</p><p>Hypnos chuckles, “It suits you.”</p><p>A mortal man appears in the doorway of the temple. He is carrying an amphora, but when he sees the visitors, he yelps and drops it, hands flying to cover his eyes. For a moment, the vessel shatters, but then Hypnos speaks, “Now, now, we can’t have that,” and the amphora finds itself whole and set gently to one side. “Don’t be afraid! We’re not going to hurt you!” It is more than Hypnos’s bubbly voice that causes the mortal’s fear melts away – Thanatos feels his power ripple through the dream, soothing the mortal.</p><p>“My – My Lords,” the man speaks, “What brings you to me?”</p><p>“Do you know us?” Thanatos asks.</p><p>“Of course, you are Lord Thanatos, to whom I have pledged my service, and this could be no other than your brother, Lord Hypnos. Oh! It is amazing to see you both – I never dreamed!” Fear subsided, the man laughs in wonder, looking all around at the scene Hypnos has created. “Marvelous!”</p><p>Hypnos laughs with him, “I’m glad you like it. My brother comes bearing news, and a request.”</p><p>“Oh, yes, Lord Thanatos, what may I do for you?”</p><p>Thanatos glances at Hypnos, who smiles and nudges him with his elbow. Death sighs and clears his throat. Now or never. “My priest, I have taken a companion. But he is unknown in the mortal realm. We have come to bring you inspiration of a new god, one I believe may become quite popular with humanity, if you do as I ask.”</p><p>Surprise crosses the human’s face, but then he smiles, “Congratulations, my Lord! Yes, of course, please – tell me everything!”</p><p>And so, Thanatos does.</p><p>*</p><p>“I have a gift for you, Zagreus,” Thanatos begins once the prince has joined him on his balcony. He aims for enticing, but he knows Zagreus can hear his nerves – he can’t stop thinking of ways this could go wrong. Zag is usually the one giving him presents, not the other way around, what if he hasn’t done it right?</p><p>Nervous or not, Thanatos’s words ignite the prince’s curiosity. “Oh?” he slips close between Than and the railing, red eye mischievous, green eye wondering. “Have you been planning something?”</p><p>Thanatos smiles – he can never stop his smiles around Zagreus – and lets his hands rest on Zag’s shoulders as the prince’s warm hands settle on his waist. “I have. I –” he feels himself blush, blood and darkness, “I hope you’ll like it.”</p><p>“Than,” Zagreus smiles, “If I don’t, you can call me ungrateful and refuse to help me with the armored Exalted next time you find me in Elysium. How’s that?” Thanatos chuckles, so Zagreus goes on, pouting, “Now <em>please</em> tell me what you’ve got for me.”</p><p>“Terribly impatient,” Thanatos mock-scolds. “I’d rather show you. It might take us awhile. If you’ve got other things to do now…”</p><p>Zag makes a face, whines, “Thaaaannn!”</p><p>“Alright, alright,” he concedes. “Hold on.”</p><p>Zagreus does not need the excuse, but he takes it anyway, and hugs Thanatos tight, enjoying the comfort of Thanatos hugging him back.</p><p>Then there’s a flash of green light, a bell, and the House is gone.</p><p>Zagreus gasps, might’ve stumbled back if Thanatos hadn’t kept his hold. The air is cool and fresh, and he knows all at once they’re on the surface. “Than?” he whispers.</p><p>“Look,” he answers gently.</p><p>The Prince of the Underworld pulls back to see Thanatos lit by moonlight – features thrown in sharp relief beneath hair glowing silver, his eyes as golden as ever. He’s left his weapons and armor in the ether, leaving him dressed in black and gold. “Oh,” Zagreus breathes, bringing one hand to cup his jaw.</p><p>Thanatos blushes at the prince’s unexpected reverence, and grumbles, “Not at me.” He tugs at the prince’s waist to turn him, “At where we are.”</p><p>It’s dark, <em>night</em>, Zagreus realizes, so it takes him a moment to understand what he’s looking at. They’re standing in the entryway of a building made of dark stone. The floor shines and glitters where the light falls through the windows. Alcoves are tucked along the sides, some with statues and some with small altars and still-burning candles and incense. He begins to walk forward. Thanatos will hover in the shadows, he knows, so he reaches a hand back and waits for Than’s cool fingers in his before he continues.</p><p>The sparks of his feet and his laurels fly up, casting flickering light around him. The motifs feature many skulls, much like the House. They reach the middle of the building, and Zagreus’ eyes at last land on the large black altar on a raised dais, poppies arranged in grand displays around the altar’s base. The scythe and skull motif carved into the stone is unmistakable, and Zagreus understands this is one of Than’s temples. He <em>feels</em>, suddenly, something strange, a tug at his heart, at his power. “Than,” he whispers again, squeezing his hand.</p><p>“Go up and see,” Thanatos tells him, letting go of his hand to give him a gentle push.</p><p>He goes, slow and curious. Behind him, Than lights the wall sconces, revealing for Zag the blood red garnet inlaid alongside Than’s amethyst in the marble floor. And more – everywhere, the skulls are entwined with pomegranate branches made of bloodstone, depictions of dogs and butterflies form stylized borders around inscriptions, and there, on the back wall, is a triptych fresco of a creature burning to ash only to rise again, glittering in red and gold. Everywhere, Zagreus sees a cycle of Life and Death, all woven together. “You told the mortals about me,” he says, scarcely able to believe it.</p><p>Turning at last to the altar, Zagreus finds a golden bowl filled with a deep red liquid, alongside several small jars of oil and a censer with still-burning incense. He feels instinctively that the bowl is for him, an offering. He touches it, and marvels at the feeling. He feels strong and effervescent and larger than himself, the fire in his feet burning bright. “Than,” he says again, awed, as he looks down to find Thanatos watching him from the edge of the dais. “Come here, please,” he waves the other up to join him.</p><p>Thanatos wishes Zagreus could see himself, glowing even brighter than the phoenix behind him. The look in both his eyes now is intense, and it makes Thanatos hesitate a moment, but he comes to stand on the front side of the altar. He looks at the bowl to avoid Zagreus’s eyes and says, “I thought you might not be overly fond of blood sacrifices, so… I told them you like pomegranates.”</p><p>Zagreus can’t tell if his knees are going to give out or if he’s going to cry but he’s bursting, <em>bursting</em> – how can Than do things like this? Be so quiet, so reserved all the time and then just… drop an avalanche of love on him like this? It’s so much. He can’t breathe enough to speak, so all at once he lunges over the altar, grabs that black hood and drags Thanatos to meet him in the middle. He kisses him hard and deep, climbs up on the altar on his knees to get a better angle, tilting Than’s head back, his other hand gripping the back of Than’s neck to hold him just where he wants. Than starts at first, but now one of his hands grips Zag’s thigh and the other twists desperately in his chiton. He whines as Zag nips at his lip, and it spurs Zagreus on to kiss down his jaw. He slips his fingers into Than’s hair and tugs his head further back so he can bite at Than’s throat.</p><p>“Zag,” Thanatos groans.</p><p>“I can’t believe you did this for me,” Zag breathes against his skin. He pulls back enough to rearrange himself and sit on the edge of the altar, wrapping his legs around Thanatos and pulling their bodies tight. It makes Zag a little shorter once again, but he’s used to that.</p><p>“It might take time,” Thanatos wants to equivocate, lower Zag’s expectations, “Gaining followers, I mean – I don’t know.”</p><p>“Than, it’s – blood and darkness, Than, this place is <em>gorgeous</em>. They gave me an offering. Nobody’s ever done that before! Please do <em>not</em> try to apologize for the best gift I’ve ever been given.”</p><p>Thanatos blushes again, but calms. He nods. “Alright. As you wish.” Teasing, he adds, “My prince.”</p><p>Zag rolls his eyes and pulls Thanatos back in. They kiss again, gentler this time, and longer, before Than pulls back to ask, “How long do you usually stay on the surface?”</p><p>Zagreus chuckles, his red eye salacious, green eye hopeful, “Are you asking if we have time to fuck?”</p><p>It’s Thanatos’ turn to roll his eyes, but he counters, “Perhaps I’d like to know how many times we can fuck before we have to go.”</p><p>“Oh,” Zagreus says, looking terribly pleased about that. “Plenty, I think. Usually when I come up the sun is rising, and I don’t die until it’s high overhead.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Thanatos hums thoughtfully. He glances to the side and dips two fingers into the bowl of pomegranate juice before bringing them to Zagreus’s lips. Zag happily sucks the fingers, enjoying the lust he sees reflected in Than’s gaze. The bubbly feeling of worship blends perfectly with the heat and hunger he feels for Than.</p><p>When he pulls off with an intentionally loud pop, he asks, “We’re not going to desecrate your temple or anything, are we?”</p><p>He expects Than to laugh, but instead he bites his lip and blushes. He shakes his head, and then drops another bombshell on him, “It’s <em>our</em> temple now – your name is on the front, next to mine.”</p><p>Zag’s jaw drops once more before he swears, “Blood and <em>darkness</em>, Than, you’re never allowed to tell me I give you too many gifts ever again.”</p><p>Thanatos ducks his head a bit, his uncertainty resurfacing, “Is it too much?”</p><p>Zagreus drags him in to kiss him again. “You’re ridiculous,” he says, kisses him again, and again. “Thank you,” a kiss, “Thank you,” another kiss, and when he tries to pull back to speak again, it’s Than’s turn to hold him in place. He wraps one arm around Zag’s waist and the other under his arm to press his hand against Zag’s neck. This time, it’s Zag who whines when Than licks into his mouth. Zag’s hips buck, causing them both to gasp as their groins meet.</p><p>In that cocky, princely tone Thanatos pretends not to love, Zag asks, “Am I here to be worshipped, or am I an offering to the God of Death?”</p><p>Thanatos huffs a laugh. “Can you not be both?”</p><p>Zagreus tosses his head back and laughs, then groans as Thanatos runs his hands along Zag’s thighs, proprietary. “I want – oh,” he breathes as Than’s mouth finds his collarbone.</p><p>Than sucks a mark into Zag’s skin before he licks over it, soothing, and nuzzles under Zag’s ear, “Tell me.”</p><p>“So much, so many things, Than. But first –” he nudges Than back so he can hop off the altar. He gently guides Than by the waist until their positions are reversed, Death leaned against his altar, his prince standing between his legs. Zag kisses him slowly, savoring. He lets his hands run down Than’s chest before he follows them down, sinking to his knees.</p><p>“Zag,” Than protests.</p><p>Zagreus smirks up at him, runs his hands up those fine, black-clad thighs. “Give me some more of that pom juice, will you?”</p><p>Than makes a noise in his throat that is almost objection, but he does as Zag asks, dipping his fingers in the juice and bringing it to Zag’s lips once again.</p><p>Zagreus takes those long fingers deep and sucks, presses his tongue tight against them. He hums around them, flicking his gaze up to catch hungry gold above him. He smirks again as he pulls back.</p><p>“You’re far too smug for your own good,” Than complains, but Zagreus can feel the tension in his muscles as he fights to keep his hips still. Thanatos cards his fingers through Zag’s hair, “You know I prefer this the other way around.”</p><p>“I know you like to keep this pleasure for yourself, which isn’t fair at all. Please give me your cock, Than,” Zag says, adding a pout for good measure, “I want to suck you off in our temple.” He can’t stop from grinning as he says ‘our,’ and Thanatos can’t stop himself from smiling back.</p><p>“Fine,” Thanatos gives an exaggerated sigh, “If you insist.”</p><p>“Oh, I most definitely do,” Zag says, his hands already at work to remove Than’s belt and push his robes to the side. In an instant he’s got Than’s cock free of his leggings – he’s already deliciously hard in Zag’s hand, and Zagreus hums in anticipation as Than’s free hand grips the altar.</p><p>“Zag,” Than huffs, pleading.</p><p>Zagreus strokes him firm and slow a few times. He keeps his other hand against Than’s hips, and leans in to kiss his navel before moving down to lick and mouth at the base of his cock. The hand in his hair tightens as Than makes a punched-out noise above him. It really is rare that Than will let him do this – he has complicated feelings about the prince serving him. Zag hopes one day Than will accept it as a gift freely (enthusiastically) given and just let himself enjoy it. For now, he licks up Than’s shaft, swirls his tongue around the head and lets himself savor the taste. He pulls back to look up. Than’s flushed and beautiful, and Zag feels his expression soften with how much he loves him. Before Than can ask what he’s waiting for, Zag says, “Please do come, if you feel like it – it’s been too long since I’ve had a taste of you.”</p><p>Thanatos squeezes his eyes shut at that, but nods and hisses out, “Yes.”</p><p>With that, Zagreus sets to work in earnest. He takes the first couple inches, lets Than’s cock push against the roof of his mouth, sucks it like he did Than’s fingers. Than groans above him, and Zag bobs his head before taking more. “Oh, <em>darkness</em>, Zag, it’s good – you’re so good, please,” Than stutters. Zagreus hums around him. Than’s hips buck against Zag’s grip, but he holds firm, and bobs again, longer and slower this time. Than’s hand in his hair stays tight, but he never pulls, never makes any demand for how Zag should proceed. Today may not be the day that Than will tell him what he wants, but luckily Zag has a lot of practice at figuring it out. He speeds up, sucks harder. He flicks his gaze up when he can, playful. He groans at the sight Thanatos makes above him, mouth slack, barely holding himself up. When Zagreus manages to bully his way into blowing Than, he always looks at him like he can’t believe it’s really happening, like Zag is so extraordinary. It makes Zag ache and burn and <em>want</em>.</p><p>When he hears Than getting close, he pulls off, keeps stroking. Than whines, but Zag says, “What a picture we must make, hm? Can only imagine what some lucky mortal would see, wandering in to find the Prince of the Underworld on his knees for Death.”</p><p>Zag watches the thought blow Than’s mind, adores the high-pitched shudder of a breath that escapes him, and then he swallows his cock again, as deep as he can. And then there it is: the room grows colder, and the light dims as it falls into Than’s inescapable darkness – and he comes. Zagreus groans, rapturous, as he feels Than’s power crash and tangle with his own. Nothing can compare. He’s so caught up in the sensation he nearly forgets to swallow, only remembering just in time to avoid choking.</p><p>(He thinks it wouldn’t be the <em>worst</em> way he’s died, but Than would be very upset and Hypnos would never stop laughing at him). </p><p>The room warms, and the light returns to normal. The hand in his hair relaxes, pets him until he sits back. Than is blissed out, elbow leaning on the altar now, and he’s quiet in the way he is sometimes, after. He traces his long, fine fingers along Zag’s jaw, brushes his thumb over Zag’s swollen lip until he catches it in his teeth. Than huffs, clucks his tongue. “My turn,” he says.</p><p>“Oh, yes, please,” Zagreus agrees.</p><p>Thanatos tugs him up off the floor and they take a few moments to finally undress. He knows what he wants next, but Zag’s knees are already bruised from the marble floor and the thought of making him kneel again on stone makes him frown.</p><p>“That look is not my fault this time,” Zag argues, preemptively, as he piles all his clothes and armor to one side. </p><p>Thanatos shakes his head. “I’ll be back in a minute.”</p><p>“Wa-” is all Zagreus gets out before the bell sounds and Thanatos shifts. He reappears a moment later with Zag’s ridiculous and rarely used bed spread.</p><p>Zagreus is quick to pretend he wasn’t messing with one of the statues as soon as he hears Than’s bell. His faux-innocence melts into a goofy smile when he sees what Thanatos is holding. He laughs, “You didn’t have to do that.”</p><p>Thanatos scowls at him. “It will be better this way.” He drops the blanket in favor of moving the incense and oils off the altar.</p><p>Zag dashes up to help him, moving the bowl of juice off to one side. He takes a sip before setting it down, humming his approval. Thanatos lets himself watch, feeling far too fond as the candlelight plays over Zag’s muscles and his eyes slip shut at the pleasure of his offering. Thanatos can’t help but feel a little proud that his ideas have pleased the prince.</p><p>“Does it always feel so good?” Zag asks.</p><p>“Hm?” Thanatos hums.</p><p>“I mean, mortals worshipping you, making offerings, does it always feel…?” he stops, clearly searching for a word to describe it.</p><p>Thanatos tilts his head, considering. The altar is clear now, so he tosses the blanket over it. He huffs a little – the skull design is certainly in keeping with the temple, anyway. Zag makes his way back over, and Thanatos opens one arm to pull him back into his embrace, pressing his chest to Zag’s warm back. He kisses Zag’s shoulder and then comes to rest, forehead pressed against warm skin, heartbeat strong beneath. At last he says, “It might be different for you than it is for me. For me, the mortals help me keep this shape – I don’t really feel much from their offerings, but the way they imagine me helps anchor me. But you are descended from the Olympians, and I hear worship is very important to them. I’d say, based on how much they go on about it, it probably continues to feel quite good.”</p><p>“Oh,” Zagreus says, thinking it over. He runs his hands over Than’s wrapped around his middle, petting over Than’s darker skin.</p><p>“Here,” Thanatos says, guiding Zag to climb back onto the altar. “I did say it was my turn to worship you. Will you do me the honor, my prince?”</p><p>Zag gives him a look, green eye amused, red eye sardonic, but he lets Thanatos position him as he wants. For now, on his knees and elbows on the altar. Than floats around him once, admiring, trailing his fingers along warm skin. Zagreus shudders beneath his touch, and though it’s hardly anything, his cock is growing hard again already, quick to recover from their brief interlude. Thanatos traces the beautiful curve of his spine and the flex of his shoulder blades, the line of his hipbones. Perhaps it is unusual to admire a lover’s skeleton, Thanatos thinks, but it is the foundation of Zag’s body, and he is certain it is equally deserving of his attention. He circles around to see Zag’s face, green eye patient, red eye anticipating. Thanatos holds his chin and kisses his forehead, his cheeks, and the tip of his nose before softly kissing his lips. When he pulls back it’s as though he takes Zag’s breath with him. Both eyes are full of longing. “Please, Than,” he whispers.</p><p>“We still have time?” Than asks. He thinks he might be able to feel it when Zagreus runs out of tolerance for the surface, but he wants to be sure.</p><p>Zag nods, “Plenty, I think.”</p><p>Thanatos’ soft affection grows into a pleased smile. “Good. This might take a while.”</p><p>Zagreus pouts a bit, but stays still as Than moves behind him, trailing his fingers as he goes.</p><p>Thanatos places a gentle kiss on Zag’s tailbone, runs his hands firmly down both flanks, and softly drags his nails back up. At last, Thanatos settles into his work of worship – and no one is more dedicated to their work than Thanatos. He scrapes his teeth over one ass cheek, and quietly demands, “Tell me how it feels, Zag.”</p><p>Zagreus breathes out a high sound, knowing what’s to come. He might have answered further, but before he can, Thanatos spreads him open and licks a long stripe from bottom to top. “<em>Guhh,</em>” is all Zagreus manages to say. He pushes against Death’s grip, but he’s kept firmly in place. Thanatos licks again, slower this time, then down, savoring the salt and heat and the nearly intoxicating combination of mortal-divine that is unique to Zagreus. He spends a moment nuzzling and licking at Zag’s balls just to enjoy his shout, “Than!” followed by the requested commentary, “It feels so good, Than, you know it does – you make me feel like I’m burning up in the best possible way, <em>please</em>, don’t stop.”  </p><p>“I won’t,” Thanatos promises, “You taste too good.” He kisses his way back up to Zag’s hole, which he has so far neglected. He trails his tongue in a steady spiral until at last he presses in, just a little, then withdraws and licks flat across again, and repeats. The muscle flutters under his tongue, and the prince gives up on talking for a moment to moan his appreciation. Thanatos kisses and bites at Zag’s ass, at the backs of his thighs, but always makes his pilgrimage back to that central point, each time pressing his tongue in a little farther in.</p><p>“Please, Than,” Zagreus begs. A fine tremor runs through him now, his sweat shines in the candlelight. His cock hangs heavy, dripping beneath him. Glorious.</p><p>“Tell me what it feels like,” Thanatos reminds him. He presses his tongue in deep.</p><p>Zag’s toes curl, sparks flying up around them as he moans loud, echoing off the stone. He doesn’t know how long Than’s been working on him, his whole world shrunk down to the burning points of contact between them and his desperate desire for more. He finally gives up on holding himself up, drops his chest down to thrust his ass up against Thanatos’ mouth, an offering he is happy to accept. “Worthy,” Zag gasps out, voice ragged.</p><p>“Hmmm?” Thanatos hums into him, maybe just to feel his muscles shake, to hear him gasp again.</p><p>Zagreus is nothing if not persistent, however, and he scrapes himself together long enough to say, “The offering makes me feel… bigger. More of myself. <em>Ah</em> <em>–</em> Than, you make me feel worthy.”</p><p>Zagreus can’t see his expression, but his eyebrows quirk up at that. He pulls back to kiss his tailbone again, even though Zagreus whines at his withdrawal. “You should feel worthy – you are. <em>Zagreus,</em>” and Thanatos hurts with the love he has for the prince. He doesn’t have the words, so he bites at Zag’s flesh, hard enough this time to surprise him, to make him yelp. He kisses over the spot, runs his hands over Zag’s back and sides and legs to drink him in, to press his love into his skin.</p><p>Under Than’s attention, Zagreus feels like logs in a roaring fire, white hot and ready to burst into spark and ash. Than’s good (so good) at taking him to pieces. “Than,” Zag breathes, “Please, please, I’m so close – I need you.” It’s amazing, how eager Zag is to burn.    </p><p>Thanatos hears it in his voice. He moans against Zag’s skin at the siren pull of it. He spreads Zag open again and pushes in deep, fucks Zag with his tongue. He doesn’t let up this time, just drives Zag to his edge and, oh, Zag’s hips are thrusting back in time with him, begging, pleading as Zagreus moans and wails and then – his breath hitches, hips stutter, and he comes. <em>Oh</em>, Thanatos feels the room go warm, and suddenly it smells like a summer night, jasmine and honeysuckle heavy in the air. Zagreus’ power flares against his own and all Thanatos can ever do is drink it in until Zag settles back to himself.</p><p>The prince lets himself sprawl out boneless across the altar, catching his breath. Thanatos floats up a bit to admire the view. Zag’s green eye peeks at him, and he huffs a laugh, “Like what you see?” He smiles.</p><p>“You know that I do,” Thanatos answers. He lies in the air above Zag, head resting in one hand as he traces patterns along Zag’s back with the other.</p><p>“Mmm,” Zag hums.</p><p>“It’s nice to see you like this,” Thanatos tells him.</p><p>“Naked?” Zag laughs.</p><p>Thanatos might ordinarily roll his eyes, but this time he floats a little lower and brushes soft kisses over Zag’s shoulder, then brushes Zag’s hair back and kisses his temple. “Happy,” he says.</p><p>Zag smiles wider and rolls over so they’re face to face. He reaches up and gently guides Thanatos in for a long, soft kiss. At the end of it, he says with his typical, heartbreaking sincerity, “I’m always happy when I’m with you, Than.”</p><p>Thanatos blushes and that makes him scowl, which just makes Zag laugh and kiss him again. “You’re the ridiculous one,” Thanatos tells him.</p><p>“Perhaps we make each other ridiculous, hm?”</p><p>“Perhaps,” he concedes before kissing Zagreus again.</p><p>Zagreus reaches down between them and finds Thanatos hard again. His breath catches, but Zag keeps him in the kiss as he loosely strokes his cock. “Do you want something, Thanatos?” he teases.</p><p>Thanatos squeezes his eyes shut, rests his forehead against Zag’s. That heartbeat is still strong beneath him, but he can feel the way Zag’s life begins to fray, just a little. Soon it will unravel. “I don’t know if we have time,” he says, fighting to keep his voice level as Zag tightens his grip slightly.</p><p>“Mm,” Zagreus considers, “Depends.” He laughs, which Thanatos is not entirely sure he appreciates, considering the question is whether Zag will die soon. “Don’t make that face,” he says, smiling before he places a soft kiss on Thanatos’ lips. “I promise, I feel better than fine. We have time if you don’t tease me.” Zag’s breath puffs warm against his skin.</p><p>Thanatos opens his eyes to find Zag’s: green eye earnest, red eye ardent. “You’re sure?” he asks, though he can see that Zag is.</p><p>Zagreus tightens his grip on the back of Thanatos’ neck and kisses him hard, smiles when he groans and bucks into his other hand. When he pulls back they’re both flushed. “Gotta make the most of the time we’ve got,” Zag tells him, “Make me yours in our temple, Than. Please.”</p><p>Thanatos is not inclined to argue further. He takes to heart Zag’s suggestion not to tease. He pulls back as he summons his oil offering to hand, and Zagreus obligingly opens his thighs. Thanatos settles on his knees between them, no longer certain which of them is offering and which is worshipped. The prince is not yet hard beneath him, but neither is he disinterested. Thanatos runs his free hand down Zag’s torso once, palms his cock just to watch Zag hiss in pleasure, to feel him press into the touch. With no time to waste, however, few could claim to be as efficient as Thanatos. He dips two fingers into the oil, circles Zag’s well-worked hole once and then slides home. He smiles as Zag’s back arches and he moans. “You’re so beautiful, Zagreus,” Thanatos tells him.</p><p>Zag’s reply is not coherent, but his hips push against Thanatos’ fingers, so he begins a gentle thrust, long and slow. Another dip of the oil, a few more gentle thrusts, fingers stretching carefully inside. Thanatos bends down to kiss Zag’s chest, suck one of his nipples, and curls his fingers just so.</p><p>Zagreus cries out, his hands coming up – one in silver hair, one on his shoulder. “Than,” he rasps, “It’s enough, please, please fuck me.”</p><p>Thanatos doubts this is truly sufficient preparation, but time is short and he knows – because Zagreus always tells him, and Meg has told him too – that Zagreus likes to feel the stretch. “Alright,” he says. He pulls his fingers free, ignoring Zag’s whine as he coats himself in oil and banishes the jar.</p><p>They move together, fluid. Thanatos pulls Zag’s legs up around his waist, loves the way those strong thighs embrace him. Zag wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulls him into a kiss. Thanatos lines up his cock and pushes, is pulled, into him. Breath rushes out of Than and into Zag, then back again.</p><p>Thanatos stills as soon as he is fully sheathed inside of Zagreus. One hand grips Zag’s thigh tight, his weight rests on his elbow beside Zag’s head. Zag’s nails dig into Than’s shoulder and scalp, his bright-burning feet lock behind Than, determined to keep them entangled. As if Thanatos could possibly leave now. They’re both shaking with the tension when Zagreus murmurs, gentle, in a voice only for Thanatos, “Now, love, move.”</p><p>At the command of it, Thanatos obeys. His first thrust is shallow and soft, but it still makes them both gasp. He rests his forehead against Zag’s, squeezes his eyes shut. The fire of Zagreus is overwhelming; it leaves Thanatos speechless. But Zag knows what he needs.</p><p>“That’s it, Than,” Zag whispers, as though the space between them is sacred. His legs and hips move with Thanatos, help him lengthen the thrusts, speed them up. He gives them life.</p><p>Thanatos opens his eyes to find Zag’s gemstone eyes looking back at him, both joyful. He adjusts his grip, tilts the angle just a little and Zag arches, head falling back as he moans, his laurels sending up a burst of sparks that pop around them. Thanatos bites at his throat, revels in the way it makes the prince writhe beneath him. “<em>Than,</em>” he shouts.</p><p>“Zagreus,” Thanatos answers, and oh, suddenly he is full of words. With his face half-buried in Zag’s hair, pressed against his temple, he speaks directly into Zag’s ear, “You’re a fire.”</p><p>Zagreus whines, twists to press his lips against Thanatos’ throat. His hips stutter and he groans, but continues, “You’re <em>the</em> fire in my darkness, Zag.” He huffs a laugh because he knows it sounds ridiculous.</p><p>“Keep going,” Zag says, though Thanatos is not sure if it is a plea or a demand.</p><p>He shakes his head, words ever-frustrating him. He pulls back enough to kiss Zagreus, who is flushed with his strange mortal blood and damp with his strange earthly sweat. “Not a fire, exactly,” Thanatos says against his lips. “You feel like a star being born.”</p><p>Zag’s eyes go wide in surprise before they roll back with his deep groan. “Thanatos,” he moans.</p><p>“Before you,” Thanatos presses the words into Zag’s skin everywhere he can reach. “Before you I didn’t know – oh, all the ways that light can shape the dark.”</p><p>Zagreus twists his fingers in Than’s hair, and it might hurt if it didn’t feel so wonderful. Thanatos lets Zag take what he wants from their kiss, lets his hips grind faster and harder the way he knows Zag wants him to.</p><p>“I need you, Zagreus,” he manages as Zag kisses his jaw.</p><p>“You have me,” Zag pants, breath hot and wet, “You have me, Than, I’m yours, I’m yours – please.”</p><p>“Yes,” Thanatos promises. He lets go of Zag’s thigh and finds his cock hard and dripping once again between them. Zag arches again in his grip, gasping. “And I am yours.”</p><p>He might’ve said more, but Zagreus drags him in to kiss again. He can feel they are losing themselves in each other, so he lets go – lets the rhythm of his hips dissolve into a frantic rush, lets Zagreus drive himself into his hand. He lets the light fall into his darkness, only this light is inextinguishable, and when it strikes the core of him, <em>oh</em> <em>–</em></p><p>They come, together this time. Neither could say what it smelled like or what happened to the air, but the next day the temple’s keepers would certainly wonder about the thick field of new wildflowers shaking off a flash freeze in a perfect circle around the temple.</p><p>In the present moment, Zag feels his heartbeat slow and his breathing settle back to normal. He feels Than’s weight resting heavy over him, and he feels like he belongs. It’s a feeling he’s chased after for so long, but here it is at last, laid out on an altar in a temple Thanatos has gifted to him.</p><p>Than’s face is pressed into his neck, so he runs his fingers through that silver hair. Than hums. Relaxed Thanatos is rare indeed, and Zagreus takes a moment to enjoy his boneless sprawl, the lack of tension across his shoulders. But he can feel their time is almost up – the moon has moved far across the sky, light streaming in the opposite windows now, and that familiar ache is pulling at him, the Styx reminding him he can never go too far, too long.</p><p>“Than, my love,” he murmurs.</p><p>Thanatos raises his head, and Zagreus cherishes the unfocused golden gaze he gets for just a moment before Than senses what Zag’s about to tell him. He snaps back to himself all at once, worry creasing his brow.</p><p>“Now, none of that,” Zag tells him, quietly. “It’s fine. Just… it’s time for you to take me home, I think.”</p><p>“Yes,” Thanatos agrees, “It seems your time has come. Again.” He pulls away. When Zag tries to follow after, he rests a hand against Zag’s chest. “Stay. I’ll collect our things.” Zagreus considers arguing or getting up anyway, but he does feel so tired now. And anyway watching Thanatos walk around naked is not exactly a hardship. He settles for propping himself up enough to enjoy the view. When Than neatly places all of Zagreus’ clothes beside him, he reaches up and leads Than into a soft and lingering kiss. “Taking you home is certainly a different experience from my usual work,” Than tells him as he pulls away to get his own things.</p><p>Zag laughs, “More pleasant, I hope.”</p><p>“Mm,” Thanatos agrees as he slips his robes back on, not bothering to tie them. He sets the rest of his clothes next to Zag’s, and then slips his arms under the blanket, scooping the prince up before he can protest. He protests anyway, with a loud squawk, a flail, and a laugh, but Thanatos holds him close. He’s not the sort to let precious souls slip through his fingers, especially not this one. “Ready?” he asks.</p><p>Zagreus gives up this particular escape attempt to settle against Than’s chest, one hand resting against cool skin. “Let’s go home.”</p><p>With the toll of a bell and a flash of green light, they do.     </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My personal headcanon is that Zag does indeed become popular with humanity, and becomes the patron god of miracle births and near death experiences.</p><p>Thanks for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>